The Whispers of love
The Whispers of love is a fanfiction story written by TenkaiKnightFan on the portal fanfiction.net. it was published feburary 20, 2015. Overview Beni finds herself to be drowing deeper into her memories as each days passes on. The only thing that kept Beni's thoughts active was Guren. She had feelings for him ever since the last battle with Villus. What Guren dosent know is how Beni feels. Will Beni confess her feelings to Guren or will they forever be kept secret. Story Beni's Pov: Kiro and I were lying aganist the grass watching the stars sparkle. I never got the chance to really thank Kiro for changing me. Today was her 6th birthday and she begged me for star gazing i mean i couldnt say no even if i wanted to. I forced Gen to tag along with us just for the hell of it. Instead of joining us he decides to lean against the tree a few inches behind where we were "Hey Beni,look at that star over there!" She exclaimed pointing upwards to a lonely star on my left side. I glanced at it and smiled "Hey Kiro." She looked at me curiously "What is it?" I looked back at her with her baby blue colored eyes sparkling "How many times have you been stargazing?" She sat up and brushed her fushia colored dress with her hands "To be honest this is my first time." I looked at Gen who wore a rather gloomy look "What's the matter?" Kiro asked with concern. The auburn colored teen gave a neutral expression and answered "Nothing." I stood up taking the specks of grass out of my long pink hair and reached out for Kiro's hand "It's getting late Kiro, lets take you home." She looked at me with disbelief and pouted "Aww but its to early." To be honest it was only 8:00 but it was better to take her home before it becomes to dark to see anything. Gen ruffled Kiro's honey colored hair "Just do what she says Kiro." The young child sighed and gripped on to my hand "Okay lets go." We both waved at Gen and started walking to Chooki's house. The two of us were quiet almost the whole way there. Once we got to Chooki's house i knocked on the door twice and heared the door knob. Right in front of me was Chooki who wore a long sleeved grey shirt tagged with black pants. He yawned and smiled at the two of us "Thanks for bringing Kiro back." his ginger coated hair was spread out in all directions, in other words it was a mess "No problem." i smiled and gentlly pushed Kiro towards him. Kiro wrapped her arms around Chooki who seemed surpised and turned to me "Bye Beni." I giggled at the two of them and waved laving the steps of the house. It's nice to be hanging out with someone who cares about you, especially if the person was Kiro. She and i became the best of friends. I pushed the strands of unwanted pink hair behind me and looked sadly to the concrete. If only there was someone that could show me the means of love and to eradicate the words that are meant to cause me great loneliness. Ever since Villus has been defeated on Quarton by Bravenwolf the 6 of us have went out own seperate ways. I vowed to myself that i would reunite with my parent and to uncover all the sacred secrets that have been kept private from me, to find out why everyday seems to be my last. Why is it that everyone is enjoying the moments of peace and i on the other hand just cant handle it. I contiuned to walk slowly with only the sounds of crickets echoing. How long will life keep my spirits down. Will i ever change?